


before you knew better

by kaizoku



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breathplay, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, F/F, Femslash, Jealousy, Orphans, Sibling Incest, Summer Pornathon 2014, Team Gluttony, genetic sexual attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaizoku/pseuds/kaizoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgause watches Morgana grow up, on the telly, in magazines and interviews.</p>
            </blockquote>





	before you knew better

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Summer Pornathon 2014 Challenge 2: Secrets and Lies
> 
> Loosely inspired by [A Right Royal Scandal](http://archiveofourown.org/works/442012) by [Netgirl_y2k](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k)
> 
> Content note - in addition to what's in the tags, there are negative references to foster care and adoption.

She's known about Morgana since she was a child. When Morgause was in so-called care, she would catch glimpses of supermarket newspapers, the Royal Family smiling urbanely. The little girl, always just a bit too tall, too dark to fit. Everyone knew the story, how Uther's best friend had died, how he'd taken in the daughter. How kind, how selfless.

Morgause burnt the clippings she'd collected in a rage the day they said she was "unable to be placed."

* 

For a while, she hated her given name. People always assume it's a knock-off, misspelled, common as dirt.

* 

Still she couldn't help watching Morgana grow up, on the telly, in magazines and interviews. She's 15, graceful replacing gangly. Her braces come off and her smile is so bright it lights up the screen. Then 16, running down some poor public school girl on the pitch. 17, playing the princess, driving around with her little boyfriends, occasionally turning up for photo shoots with the prince, the ice palpable between them.

* 

Morgause has always been a keen observer of human behavior; security work suits her. She can fade into the background, while she's given access to the highest echelons of society. Until someone, somewhere, decides to give her access to her sister.

Morgana is warmer and more human than Morgause could have imagined. She takes Morgause's hand and asks if they've met before, and it feels like electricity runs up her arm. She can see the shock reflected in Morgana's eyes.

Turning on the Pendragon charm, she thinks, but she's enchanted anyway.

* 

Morgana starts to follow her around. The restless yearning on her face makes Morgause's heart sing. 

"You know, I can't do my job if you're always tagging along," she says, half kidding. She doesn't want Morgana to stop.

Morgana moves closer, brushes her bare arm against Morgause's breast. Hair swings in front of her eyes.

"I just want to be near you. You fascinate me," she says, and Morgause feels like every inch of her skin is magnetised to Morgana's.

"Later," she says, voice husky. "I'll sneak you out."

* 

That's how they wind up in a bar, Morgause pressing Morgana against the wall, her thigh insinuating itself to rock against Morgana's center, wet already through the thin material of her dress.

Her hair comes out of its bun as Morgana pulls her close to kiss open-mouthed and sloppy. She tastes like something Morgause needs, like belonging.

She kneads Morgana's arse, pressing her fingers up into the softness of her cunt, and Morgana gasps, throwing her head back. She gets two fingers in and Morgana opens up to her, fucking herself on Morgause's hand and riding her thigh as she screams.

After Morgana is hazy and Morgause is still throbbing, but she curls her arm around the younger woman, buys her a glass of water and kisses her throat until Morgana grins and bats her away.

* 

In her bed, Morgana licks her open, sucking on her clit, and Morgause lets her hands circle Morgana's neck loosely, urging her on. When they switch to fucking, Morgana clenching around the steel strap-on she chose, Morgana pulls her hands back to her throat, whimpering "please."

Morgause is afraid of what Morgana will let her do, but she can't deny that she wants to see Morgana's eyes roll up, wants to feel her choke and gasp. She's only fantasised about that a thousand times. Morgana's face goes red, then white as she forces her legs open and keeps fucking her through it. Morgause comes just from the pressure against her clit and Morgana struggling under her.

* 

"I feel like I know you, like I've always known you," Morgana says, laying her head on Morgause's breast, and Morgause is afraid the trust is going to kill her.


End file.
